Radiant heating technology is beginning to be implemented in the motor vehicle field. Radiant heating panels provide heat through infrared radiation. Radiant heating panels work most efficiently when a maximum view factor is maintained between the radiant heating panel and the surface to be heated: that is when the radiant heating panel is normal to the surface to be heated.
Drivers of motor vehicles come in many shapes and sizes. Drivers adjust the position of the seat, headrest and steering wheel to desired positions when operating a motor vehicle. An intelligent radiant heating system is needed to adjust the spacial orientation or position of radiant heating panels in response to changes in a motor vehicle occupant's position in order to insure those radiant heating panels are positioned to provide efficient and effective heating.
This document relates to a new and improved radiant heating system including a controller configured to control the radiant heating element in response to steering wheel position data, seat position data and headrest position data so as to more efficiently and effectively deliver quick heating and thermal comfort to a driver of a motor vehicle regardless of the size and shape of that driver or the placement or position of that driver in the motor vehicle.